


Cookies

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [11]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 11</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://LadyFoxxx.livejournal.com/">LadyFoxxx</a>: Bandom, "Cookies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Brendan reached for the cookies, his t-shirt riding up slightly to reveal a sliver of smooth skin that caused Spencer’s breath to catch in his throat.

Heat rose to his cheeks and he promptly fixed his gaze on the television, using every ounce of his concentration to focus on the film.

Brendan shifted and suddenly Spencer was only aware of Brendan’s right thigh, which was now pressed firmly against his own.

 _Breathe,_ he thought. _You’ll get past this. It’s just a crush._

He braved a glance at Brendan, who grinned back.

_Well, shit!_


End file.
